


Holding Hands (Obviously)

by Abeyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeyss/pseuds/Abeyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought that I've been enjoying everyone's stories for a while now, that it's my turn to contribute to this wonderful site and all it's lovely people. So since I'm not an author (at least not yet ;P), I can share my artistically inclined talents with the masses. </p>
<p>THIS IS AN ART WORK BY ABEYSS. YOU CAN ALSO FIND ME ON DEVIANTART UNDER ABEYSS.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands (Obviously)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drawing I did a while ago.This piece is from a picture I saw of John about to pass Sherlock his phone (I think), but ACTUALLY he was OBVIOUSLY going to grab his hand in a subconscious gesture of cuteness relationshipy thingies. (Obviously) （￣ー￣）
> 
> Enjoy!! ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me at deviantART.com under the name Abeyss. X3
> 
> http://abeyss.deviantart.com/


End file.
